This invention relates to a reel shaft/reel hub fitting apparatus for fitting reel hubs of a tape cassette on reel shafts of a magnetic recording tape running apparatus.
Reel hubs of a prior art tape cassette can move through a small distance along their respective axes of rotation. Formed on the inner circumferential surface of each reel hub is a plurality of pins which project inward in the radial direction. Formed on the outer circumferential surface of each reel shaft of a prior art magnetic recording tape running apparatus, on the other hand, is a plurality of wings which project outward in the radial direction. When the reel hubs of the tape cassette are fitted on the reel shafts of the magnetic recording tape running apparatus, the housing of the tape cassette is maintained in a predetermined position by support members of the magnetic recording tape running apparatus. At this time, the wings of the reel shafts engage the pins of the reel hubs only along the circumferential direction. Therefore, if the magnetic recording tape running apparatus is subjected to any vibration while the reel hubs are being driven by the reel shafts to rotate, the reel hubs will move along their respective axes of rotation or incline with respect to such axes. Then, the longitudinally extending edge of a magnetic recording tape comes in slide contact with the inner surface of the housing of the tape cassette to change the running speed of the magnetic recording tape suddenly. This will cause wow or flutter if the magnetic recording tape running apparatus is a tape recorder. Further, the slide contact between the magnetic recording tape and the housing of the tape cassette will produce sound. Such sound will constitute noise if the magnetic recording tape running apparatus is a tape recorder in which the RECORD mode is established.